


The Cuddlers

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Keith Family Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3: Kids/Grown-Ups, F/M, Keith Family Week, it's short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Day 3:Kids/Grown-UpsKeith wakes up in a very full bed, surrounded by some of the most important people in his life.





	The Cuddlers

Keith woke up with a small foot inches from his nose. The leg that the foot was attached to was clad in soft fleece pajamas, red with small lions. And that leg was attached to three-year-old Jack, with his dark curls and little cherubic lips opened a fraction, revealing bright white baby teeth.

Keith smiled, stretching his arm out of the covers to rub Jack’s lower back. He raised his gaze some, seeing that Jack’s twin, Alfor, was laying on top of Allura, mother and son still fast asleep. Keith shifted slightly, his foot hitting something warm and solid. Lifting himself up briefly and cautiously, his smile grew at seeing six-year-old Melenor curled up along the foot of the bed, her white hair fanning around her head in a halo, her arms around Kosmo, the wolf sound asleep.

Keith’s life seemed to always be changing. From the moment his dad died, it was foster care and fights and detention, then Shiro entered his life and it turned into flight simulators and uniforms and the Garrison. Then the words ‘pilot error’, expulsion and living in the dessert on his own and just searching. Lions, Voltron, aliens, war, the Blade, his mom, his friends, falling in love with Allura… It always seemed to be one thing after another.

And then the kids came along. They were the biggest change, biggest adjustment yet. Keith had been so sure he’d be a failure as a father, and there were so many times he knew he had failed as a parent.

But then there were moments like this, when it was calm, and everyone was happy, and he knew that his heart might burst from the love he felt for his wife and children, all sound asleep in the bed.

Son. Orphan. Troubled kid. Prodigy. Delinquent. Paladin. Blade. Hero. Brother. Friend. Husband.

He had carried a lot of titles, been called a lot of things throughout his life.

But he had to admit, being called ‘Daddy’ by his daughter and sons was perhaps his favorite.

Keith closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep, warm and comfortable and happy.

When he woke up next, it was to the clamor of requests for pancakes for breakfast, with chocolate chips and strawberries and blueberries, please daddy, please?

Keith only smiled and pressed kisses to their cheeks before climbing out of bed.

“How can I say no?” He asked.

“Whipped,” Allura muttered, a smile on her own face, her cheek pressed to her pillow.

For a number of reasons, he was not inclined to disagree.

And he was more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack seems like a name that fits Keith's dad. So therefore it is a name that is bestowed upon Keith's son.


End file.
